If it's worth saving me
by scoob2222
Summary: Post season 3preseason 4 fic. Tony is drowning his sorrows after Michelle throws him out and finds an unexpected kindred spririt.


As he looked over and saw her he decided that the world must really hate him. Being stuck in jail for treason wasn't enough, being unable to get a job or provide for his family, no not low enough, even his wife leaving him one day with just a post it note left behind, still not enough kicking for fate or destiny, or whatever the fuck was in control. No, here was another of karma's kicks in the ass.

Of all the bars in all the world she had to walk into mine.

Well technically it wasn't; his, technically he probably didn't have enough money to pay for the beer he was holding in his hand, but he'd been here first, and now she was here arguing with some guy and if she saw him she'd come over and be snarly and ask all sorts of inappropriate questions and just be all….Chloe.

He tried to tilt his head away, so she wouldn't see him, but then he heard raised voices, hers and a man, and knowing that he couldn't do anything if she was in trouble he glanced back over. She was yelling at the almost bald man, gesturing with her hands and finally, staring down at the bar, refusing to talk to him until he finally gave one final shrug and left. He watched as she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and looked up…straight at him.

And crap she was coming over.

&&&&&&

Crap….Tony Almedia. In a bar she never went in after she had just broken up with her cheating, lying piece of shit husband for the last time. Great, just what she needed.

She hadn't seen him since he got out so she had to be all...tactful and that was not her stonrg suit.

"Tony," she said as she walked up and sat on the stool next to him.

"Chloe," he answered nodding back.

"How have you been?" she asked, because even she could make that little bit of small talk, the fact that he'd spent six months in prison for treason could be completely ignored.

"In jail,"

"How's Michelle?"

"She left me."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm jobless, homeless and an alcoholic."

Chloe nodded, "Well, that's worse than my life, surprisingly."

"Why? Did you break your keyboard?"

"No, by my boss is a moron who refuses to let me do my job right, my husband cheated on me again and he's leaving me…and he wants alimony."

"Alimony?"

"Apparently he deserves half of all the money I made while freelancing. The money I put away to buy a house with him. The money I used to help him finish college. He deserves some of that money."

"That's fucking crazy."

"No shit," she tells him and then gestures toward the bartender to bring them both another beer.

"Uh," Tony starts, "….I don't really have."

"On me," she says, "We can toast crappy marriages."

He laughs and lifts his glass, "To crappy marriages."

She taps his glass and they both drink.

&&&&&&

Three hours later the bartender is shoving them out the door. Chloe giggles and leans on a just as drunk Tony as she waits for her cab.

"Hey, this was fun," she says, "I didn't think you could be fun. You were so obnoxious at work."

"Yeah, well I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word loosen up. You know, cause you're such a bitch and all."

She glares at him, "I am not a bitch," then shrugs, "Well maybe I am but only because no one ever listens to me the first time. If they did I'd be nicer."

Tony laughs and shakes his head, "No, you wouldn't."

She twists her lips, "Probably not."

Her cab pulls up and he helps her over to it, "Hey," she asks, "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, uh, actually," he points to a beat up Chevy, "there."

"In your car?" she asks, more curious than anything.

"Yeah? Well, if ex-cons can't get jobs, forget about traitors of the country."

Chloe nods, starts to get into the cab and the pauses, "Uh, Tony, listen don't take this the wrong way, but do you want to come home with me. I mean, I've got a pretty big place right now with my snake of a husband out. Got a spare bedroom. You could crash in it tonight; get a real night's sleep in a real bed."

Tony was silent for a moment, struck by the fact that Chloe didn't offer things like this to just anyone. She was genuinely trying to help him out, to be nice. He wasn't sure he could remember a time when someone had been nice to him. All those memories seemed to be sucked out of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Come one, get into the cab; we'll get your car tomorrow."

He nodded, and then held her off as he grabbed some stuff out of the car and got into the cab before he could think it through. Because he was sure he would regret this when he was completely sober.


End file.
